


Puppy Love

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [15]
Category: Game Grumps, ninja ship party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Brian loves puppies and Danny loves Brian.





	Puppy Love

It was one of the very few days where Brian was willing to behave himself for Danny’s sake. As they were walking through the mall, the only thing that Brian had done was push a man who was yelling at his child, which Danny gave him a pass for. As Danny tries different types of makeup samples, Brian watches a knife demonstration, and as Danny searches the store for a new outfit, Brian helps him look for something that would make him happy. 

It was one of those days that really reminds Danny how much he loves Brian. 

As Danny searches for clothes and makeup, he keeps on reminding his boyfriend that “You can buy something for yourself if you want. Or steal something. Get yourself something nice, babe.” Brian’s only reply is a serious nod, but he doesn’t make any move to find anything for himself. 

“What about those shoes?” Brian shakes his head. 

“Well, how about those knives you were looking at earlier? You seemed like you really liked those.” Brian shakes his head. 

“A new outfit?” No. 

“Makeup?” Brian raises his eyebrow, and Danny smiles sadly. He’s always out buying new and crazy outfits, while Brian... never seems to need anything, strangely enough. As they exit the makeup store, the alarms go off, and the couple run across the mall. 

“I guess I forgot to pay!” Brian rolls his eyes. Forgot. Right. 

Danny can see the exit of the mall getting closer and closer. It’s just one more second… 

Until someone roughly grabs the back of his shirt, and he’s dragged to the side, left coughing his lungs out. Brian lets go of his shirt and crouches over Danny, rubbing his back. The cops run past where they’re hiding. It takes a moment for Dan’s sight to stop being so blurry, and he looks around at where he’s at. 

Small barks tell him where he is before he even sees. There are half a dozen puppies excitedly barking from a walled off corner of the store, and clear tanks holding fish and reptiles line the walls. A few cats freely roam the store, curiously watching the two strangely dressed customers. 

“Brian?” Danny asks, staring up at the older man. He has a look on his face as he searches the store, like he’s just as equally confused as why they were here. 

“Hi?” A small voice says from the other side of the store. It’s a teenage boy, cautiously watching the two men. “Are you guys alright?” 

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Dan says, getting up and brushing his shirt off. Brian keeps on looking around the store, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Okay…” the boy doesn’t seemed convinced, but he’s too afraid of the two weird men to do anything. 

“Hey, Brian, why did you pull me here?” Danny asks, looking over his shoulder. But suddenly, he isn’t there. It only takes a few seconds to find him, and he’s leaned over the barrier for the puppy corner, and is carefully inspecting the animals. “Oh. Do you… want a puppy?” 

Brian slowly lowers his hand into the cage, and the puppies happily lick his hand, barking. 

“We’ll take a puppy.” Danny says to the boy. Brian looks up at him. Where would they get the money? 

And then Danny pulls out a stolen credit card. Ah. Of course.


End file.
